We Are Left 4 Dead
by TheLapisChicken
Summary: What happens when the VenturianTale crew are put in a zombie apocalypse?
1. Chapter 1

4 people walk through the dark,abandoned streets clutching guns in there hands,watching out for the slightest sound and movement of the leads the group through the streets and out into the open road."Come on,we have to nearly be there"Jordan says turning around and glances at his is slightly behind,but Cierra runs back and helps her."Jordan,we can't get there now,with our injuries we are guaranteed to die"Cierra says without hesitation."Cierra is right,we can't go,we just need to find a place to stay for a bit"Isaac sighs and says "Fine,we can camp here for the night,one of us can stay guard".They set down there guns and other gear and decide who will keep was injured the most so she needed a lot of rest,Cierra had an injured arm but was the first to volunteer to keep all agreed that Cierra would keep guard for a Jordan,Isaac and Bethany were asleep,Cierra lets out a horrifying and Isaac awaking from there sleep grabbing there shot at the large and muscular zombie drawing attention to starts to think 'Wait...Tank!'.Jordan screams out"Tank!".They shoot the tank and it finally collapses to the 's eyes widen when she sees her sister."Cierra!"She shouts with run over to Cierra worried as heck.


	2. Mercy Hospital

"Cierra,Cierra!"Bethany shouts shaking Cierra's bends down,along with Isaac.  
Jordan checks Cierra's eyes widen and he picks her up sheaths his gun and asks"Isaac,do you still have the map?". Isaac nods and takes the map out of his black jacket. "Where is the nearest hospital?"Jordan asks walking over to Isaac and Bethany.  
"Mercy Hospital is a mile away from here" Isaac replies pointing at the map.  
"Ok,lets go!" Jordan says running off in front of them.  
"Jordan you realise, Mercy Hospital is this way" Isaac says pointing in a complete different direction. Jordan turns to that direction and starts running again. They finally arrived at Mercy Hospital tired and injured. Jordan puts Cierra down against one of the walls. Bethany checks one of the rooms down the hall finding nothing but pills and a few bandages.  
Jordan stays guard over Cierra thinking 'Please find a defibrillator'.  
Jordan runs out of the room to the sound of a gun being shot. Jordan counts how many shots are used '1...2'. Jordan lets out a sigh of relief. 'Just a common infected' he thinks.  
"Jordan!" Isaac yells. Jordan runs to Isaac and realises what he found.  
"A defibrillator!" Jordan shouts running back out and grabbing Cierra.  
Bethany run into the room as well pleading for this to work.  
"Okay, I have Cierra" Jordan says laying her down on a hospital bed.  
"CLEAR!" Isaac shouts using the defibrillator.


	3. Cierra's Dead?

'Please work' Bethany pleads in her head. Jordan clutched his gun waiting.  
"CLEAR!" Isaac shouts again using the defibrillator. After 2 or more attempts Cierra did not awaking. "Cierra,Cierra please!" Bethany chokes. She shakes Cierra's body multiple times. Isaac and Jordan stand in the room with tears pouring down there cheeks. Bethany hugs Cierra not wanting to let go. Isaac closes his eyes and opens them again lifting up Bethany. Bethany lets go of Cierra's body screaming and crying. Isaac takes Bethany away while Jordan stays with Cierra. "I'll miss you lil' sis" he says kissing her forehead. He wipes away tears and walks after Isaac and Bethany. "CIERRA!" Bethany screams hitting Isaac on the back multiple times. Isaac tries to hold back tears but doesn't succeed.


	4. Alive or Dead?

**I'm gonna try something different, I am going to try and do P. and see how it works you don't like it tell me in the comment section.**

**? POV**

I wake up and look around. 'Where am I' I wonder. I look closely at a small machine like thing and reliase that it's a defibrillator. 'Was I dead' I wonder once more. "Bethany, Isaac, Jordan where are you?" I question. I hope out of the hospital bed and grab my gun off the ground. Tears fall from my face and I walk out of the hospital armed and ready. I walk through the parking lot, while car alarms are set off every few seconds. "Crap" I mutter under my breath as the horde emerges from the streets. I shoot at most of the common infected and before the smoker could grab me I turn and shoot it. The levels of infected drop 1 by 1. I grab a pipe bomb from my pocket and throw it. The last remaining zombies run after it. Right as it explodes a hunter runs through the fire and jumps on me. I wiggle and try to push it off me. "Get Off!" I scream. I grab my pocket knife and stab it. It falls down to the ground, dead. No more infected that is great. I pull myself off the ground ready to continue my adventure.

**Sorry it's really short I have a school project to do, Lol bye!**


	5. A Run In

Cierra walks through the empty streets. "Jordan, Bethany, Isaac!" Cierra shouts. "Please, where are you" she cries. She draws attention to a person in the distance. "Hello is anyone there?" Cierra questions aiming her gun in the specific direction. "Answer Me!" she shouts. "Shut it, little girl" a voice says as a hand goes over her mouth. She struggles to get out of the persons grip. Without thinking she bites the person's hand making him scream out in pain. She pushes the man and shoots his stomach. "I am so sorry" Cierra mutters and grabs out her knife. She closes her eyes and stabs him. I final moan was let out from the man. "This is the apocalypse we die or we live" she mutters.


	6. A Familiar Face?

Keeping Bethany from crying is hard for Isaac and Jordan. She lost one of her siblings, her sister, the one she loved the most.  
"Why did she have to die!" Bethany screams stopping her foot on the ground like a three year old. Isaac sighs and turns around picking Bethany up for the fifth time today.  
"Isaac (middle name) Frye, put me down!" She yells. Jordan turns to the sound of a gun.  
"Did you guys hear that?" Jordan says curiously. Isaac nods as Jordan runs off to the specific direction.  
Jordan hides behind one of the dumpsters while Isaac and Bethany follow behind doing the same thing.  
The first thing they saw was a girl stab a man.  
"Who is she?" Isaac asks. Bethany shrugs her shoulders.  
Jordan slowly starts to approach. The girl turns around and her eyes widen.  
"Jordan?" she questions. Jordan embraces the girl in a hug while she hugs him back.


	7. Reunion

Jordan hugs the girl crying.

"Your alive..." he murmurs. She smiles as her older brother still has her in his arms.

"Where is Bethany and Izzy **(Isaac)**" she asks. Jordan points to the dumpster and they reveal themselves. Bethany's eyes light up with happiness as she runs towards Cierra. She hugs her pushing Jordan out of the way. Isaac stood quietly in till Cierra let go of Bethany's grip and hugged him.

"We missed you" Isaac says. Bethany had no words, she stood next to Jordan smiling. They all stood next to each other and exchange

glances.

They nodded and started running off. Cierra held her gun softly but tightly, Bethany gripped on to her crowbar, Jordan held his gun tightly and so does Isaac.

A crying sound was heard from next to an empty dumpster, the 4 siblings got ready and prepared to shoot anything.


	8. A New Friend

The siblings creep closer to the crying when they hear a voice "W-Why...". Jordan walks closer with his gun held tightly as he swerves around the corner of the dumpster. He didn't expect to see what he sees. A girl around the age of 19 with long dark, very dark ginger hair covering her face.  
"Hello?" Jordan asks. Isaac, Bethany and Cierra follow closely behind. The girl grabs her gun and aims where she thinks Jordan is.  
"Why a-are y-you h-here" she asks. Jordan bends down and lifts up the girls head revealing her face. She had dark brown eyes with tints of blue in them. Here face was wet and she had a bleeding shoulder.  
"We won't hurt you" Jordan says softly.  
"W-What do you mean we?" she asks. Jordan wipes her tears away and responds "Me and my siblings are here".  
The girl watches as 3 people emerge from behind the dumpster. The girl sat in awe and confusion.  
"Don't worry, we kind, My Name is Jordan, this is Isaac, Bethany and Cierra" Jordan says softly pulling the girl on his lap.  
"I-I'm Maddie" the girl replies not hesitating when Jordan pulls her onto his lap.  
"We'll help you, you can join us as well" Cierra says. Maddie's eyes light up with happiness as she gives a nod of approval.


	9. An Interesting Flashback

They walked what seemed like hours. Maddie started getting dizzy because of her shoulder. They needed a safe area to stay.  
Maddie grabbed Jordan's arm and says "Jordan, I am getting really dizzy". Jordan nods and picks her up bridal style. She holds her gun as tight as she could not wanting to drop it. Cierra takes her gun without asking because she knew Maddie couldn't hold it. Isaac ran ahead of everyone else to see if there was anywhere they could stay.

**~Maddie's Flashback~**  
"Dan, come on" Rebecca shouts.  
"I'm coming keep your hair on" he yells back. Maddie and her 6 companions where walking to a nearby hotel.  
"Maddie your being awfully quiet" Tom says. Maddie ignores him and aims her sniper rifle at a hunter. She shoots getting a head shot.  
Without knowing a Charger came out of know where.  
"Crap!" Tina yelled as she was banged against the wall.  
"Run, Maddie!" Fin yelled. Maddie didn't budge. Fin shot her shoulder as a signal to run so she did.  
**~End of Flashback~**  
"Maddie" Jordan says softly. Bethany helps her sit up from the ground.  
"What happened?" Maddie asked confused. She tried to get up but Jordan urged her back down.  
"You Passed Out" Isaac replies to the question before anyone else replied.  
"I did?" she replies in disbelief. She watches the siblings nod.  
"We thought you died" Cierra says.


	10. A Run In With The Military

Maddie looks at her shoulder seeing that her shoulder was bandaged up. She wanted to get up but the siblings refused.  
Jordan picks up Maddie and takes her next to a fallen tree and sits her there.  
"Stay" Jordan says like he was commanding a dog. Maddie just let out a small giggle and his face went red.  
"Bethany, Isaac and I are going to look for supplies" Jordan says grabbing Maddie's sniper riffle.  
They run off leaving Maddie and Cierra alone.  
"So, tell me about you, where you grew up and stuff and who you like" Cierra says sitting done next to her, but not before shooting a random zombies.  
"Well, I grew up in the U.S, I am 18 years old, turning 19 on the 7th of October, I don't like anyone" Maddie replies.  
Cierra gives a nod of approval and hops up.

**~Somewhere in the distance~  
**Jordan was alone when Bethany and Isaac went somewhere together.  
Jordan mutters 'Crap' under his breath as he spots 3 milatary officers.  
'Why are they here, they won't help us' Jordan hisses to himself. He looks through the scope of Maddie's Sniper Riffle aiming for one of the officers head. He shoots and starts to climb the tree.  
"Whose there!" an officer yells. Jordan leans his back up against the tree trunk daring not to breath.  
**~Back To Maddie and Cierra~**  
Maddie has the sudden urge to get up. She stands up and Cierra turns to her.  
"What's wrong?" Cierra asks. Maddie shrugs her shoulders and grabs a pistol off the ground.  
She runs off with Cierra chasing after her.  
"Show yourself!" someone says. Maddie told Cierra to be quiet as they hid behind something. In the corner of Maddie's eye she spots Jordan in the tree. She whispers to Cierra and points to the tree she nods.  
"Over here" a female voice says. The officers turn around getting ready to shoot the female.  
Cierra had a confused look on her face and she peeked over the bush. Her eyes widen in shock.  
"It's..."


	11. Are You Ok?

~Previously~

"Over here" a female voice says. The officers turn around getting ready to shoot the female.  
Cierra had a confused look on her face and she peeked over the bush. Her eyes widen in shock.  
"It's..."

~Back to the story~

"It's Bethany!" Cierra whispers harshly. Maddie's eyes widen and as soon as the last remaining officer shot she ran.  
Cierra screams "NO!" but before Maddie could get to Bethany someone else did. They watch someone collapse to the ground.  
Jordan looks through the scope on Maddie's gun and shoots the officer down jumping out of the tree. They all ran to the person on the ground and a crying Bethany.  
"Isaac, Isaac, please" she says hugging him. Cierra starts to cry as well, Maddie just hugged Jordan.  
"Y-You need to be careful" Isaac mutters sitting up. Cierra and Bethany squeeze him and he hugs them back.  
"Isaac your okay!" Bethany says letting go, along with Cierra. Maddie and Jordan hug Isaac happily.  
"Yay, more hugs" Isaac murmurs sarcastically. They let go.  
"Isaac where did you get shot?" Jordan asks. Isaac points to his arm. Jordan sighed and nodded grabbing Isaac's arm softly. Jordan then relisaed he had no bandages.  
"Guys we need to go back to camp I have no bandages" Jordan says letting go of Isaac's arm. Without thinking Maddie unwrapped her shoulder and gave the bandages to Jordan. Jordan looks at her puzzled.  
"Friends come first" Maddie says smiling. Jordan gives her a friendly smile and starts to wrap Isaac's arm.

~Le Time Skip~

It seemed to be late at night and Maddie still wasn't asleep. She was scared to fall asleep. She didn't know why.  
She grabbed her gun and shuffled her way over to Jordan. She dropped her gun and slumped down next to him.  
"Jordan, Jordan" she says poking him twice. Jordan groans and sits up.  
"What?" he says.  
"I'm scared" Maddie replies shyly. Jordan sat up properly and pulled Maddie on his lap.  
Maddie nuzzled up in his chest. Jordan gave her a friendly smile.  
"Just go to sleep" Jordan whispers. She gave him a nod and fell asleep.


	12. A Warm Heart

~Previously~

"It's Bethany!" Cierra whispers harshly. Maddie's eyes widen and as soon as the last remaining officer shot she ran.  
Cierra screams "NO!" but before Maddie could get to Bethany someone else did. They watch someone collapse to the ground.

~Back To The Story~

Maddie woke up and spotted Cierra and Bethany giggling. She just realized why, she was still asleep with Jordan. She jumped up and blushed.  
She grabbed her gun and shouts "I am going to look for supplies".  
"I'm coming!" Isaac shouts running up to her with his gun. She nods and they walk off.  
Maddie spotted a hunter and tried to shoot it but missed. The hunter pounces on her and she screamed "Get It Off!".  
Isaac runs to her aid and pushes it off, and shoots it in till it dies. Maddie stands up and hugs Isaac. She started to cry. Isaac rocked her from side to side.  
"It's ok" Isaac says calmly. He knew Maddie's fear for special infected. She let go and started to gather the stuff she dropped they walked back to camp silently. Isaac grabbed her hand and she flinched. They walked into camp putting the supplies down. Maddie walked up to Jordan to see he was still asleep. She laughed.  
"Jordan, Help!" she shouts sarcastically. Jordan shoots up and starts to panic. Maddie started laughing again while Jordan's face went red.


End file.
